Bleach:Christmas Special:12 Days of Christmas
by Gady
Summary: Rukia has never had a good christmas. Ichigo decides to make this year's holiday season one she will love and never forget. For the next 12 days Ichigo has resolved himself to make Rukia change her views of the winter season. to becontinued next X-Mass sr
1. BCS: 12 Days of Christmas: Day 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Goodness I just started and I'm already behind well I'm going to update this (hopefully) every day (well today two updates) thus the name 12 days of Christmas if you don't celebrate this holiday read it anyway! **

Ichigo stared out the window at the frosty landscape that surrounded his school. The words "winter wonder land' came to mind as he looked out to the white washed town. It did look quite beautiful, to be honest. Everything looked perfect. Overnight a blanket of snow had covered Kurakara town, bringing with it the felling of anticipation for the winter break. Today would be their last day at school before their last day before three solid weeks of vacation.

Ichigo kept staring out the window as his teacher transitioned from math to langue arts. And he still was thinking about the snowy weather as something hit his head.

_What the hell? _he thought.

Ichigo looked around to see who cast the paper that landed on his desk. Behind him he caught the eye of Rukia, who he suspected threw the paper at him. She made an odd jerking movement towards the front of the class.

Ichigo furrowed his eye brows in confusion. "_What?_" he mouthed.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Kurosaki! Despite how pretty she is, I need you to stop starring at Kuchiki-san, and start paying attention!" his teacher scolded him. "Now answer my question."

"Anooo…" h e paused, "what was the question?" Ichigo asked guiltily, slightly blushing from her pervious comment.

Covering her eyes with her hand, she muttered more to herself then to him, "Why do I even bother…Alright how did you do on your last essay?"

"Uhhhh... the one where we had to describe our summer?" Ichigo had done very poorly on that particular assignment. He had to make it all up since "I achieved Bankia in three days to save Rukia from execution" wouldn't make much sense. "Not to good, I guess…"

"Exactly! And not only Kurosaki, but the whole class did poorly. Except for Ishida, of course who got a perfect score," she smiled warming at Uryuu, who in acknowledgement pushed his glass higher up the bridge of his nose.

"So I'm going to assign you a winter assignment" the whole class groaned "I know, I know, l suck. I am going to have you all write a three page" -another groan- "Essay writing about your past winter seasons-I mean like your Christmas, or new year's traditions- and compare them to your experiences and what you expect from your holidays this year." The school bell rang signaling their leave. The class stood up already grabbing their bags and making for the exit."SIT DOWN!" the class sat, "Before you guys go off for your break let me finish, it's due the day you come back. And you can draw a picture to accompany your essay for extra credit." She paused looking at the class."You guys can go on the condition you come back in one piece." She looked pointedly at Ichigo. And he wondered how observant his teacher really was "Go!" she yelled as the class made their escape.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo paused as Inoue came up to him "Do you want me and Tatsuki-chan to bring anything for the Christmas party?"

"Uhh..I think Yuzu has it under control thanks though." He really wouldn't have minded if Orihime brought something just, her cooking was so... bad.

"Oh no thank you for inviting us!" she replied her face going pink- probably from the cold. With a curt bow of her head she turned and left to catch up with Tatsuki.

'_Damn it's so cold'_ Ichigo thought as he waited for Rukia so they could go home. Where was she? He hated waiting for her but he did anyways and didn't know why.

"Oi! Ishida! Have you seen Rukia" he asked stopping the raven haired boy.

"She's putting something in her locker." He replied solemnly.

"Are you going to come to the party? I kinda need to know." Ichigo asked.

"Well I have nothing better to do, so I'll be there." Ichigo glared at him. _Ingrate._

"Whatever, I'll see you later then." He replied shortly with that the Quincy left the school leaving Ichigo to wait for Rukia.

XxXxXxXxXxX

On the way home Rukia had been acting weird. She seemed in deep thought, and slightly depressed. Ichigo could tell though that she wasn't thinking something bad was going to happen or she was in danger. She was just sad.

Because she was feeling oppressed, so was he. Her moods always seemed to affect him. He found it impossible to find peace unless she did first. He figure if he left her alone for a bit she'd get over her mood. So he let her have her space, while also not leaving her side. He was making a list of his past holiday events as she stared out his window while laying on his bed. Her mood was only worsening; he figured leaving her to let it pass wasn't working.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked Rukia, who was staring blankly out the window much like Ichigo had been doing earlier in class.

"Huh? Oh nothing." her voice sounded distant.

"Your lying is worse than your drawing. Tell me why you're acting so weird." he said the first bit trying to get her out of her melancholy mood.

She ignored his comment and looked at him as if determing whether or not she should share the reason behind her sadness. "Whatever it is you know that you can tell me." Ichigo reminded her. There were hardly any walls in their relationship he found it strange for her to be hesitant.

"It's the essay we have to write. You know the about our pasted holidays?" she said this all in rush, as if wanting to get it all out before she regretted it. Ichigo listened patiently as she continued. "In the Rukongai when I was younger, I never really celebrated the holidays since the winters were so harsh we mainly spent out winters trying to keep warm and keep from starving. Staying alive in general. But I was always with my friends. When Nii-sama adopted me into the Kuchiki clan, I had everything my past winters never did, an abundance of food, warmth, shelter, gifts, and a family. But I was always alone. Nii-sama had captain duties that couldn't be left unattended. He was never there, so I was lonely. So that's the thing; I don't really have any past holiday times or any expectations for any future holidays."

Ichigo put his hand over Rukia's in comfort. He took it as a good sign that she didn't pull away."I don't want you to pity me." She said this somewhat sharply.

"I'm not," he paused looking into her eyes, "As for the essay, write it as it happened. But for you meaning of the holidays that's gonna change, this Christmas will be different. I promise."

An Idea formed in Ichigo's head as he looked down at his past Christmas events list.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the start of a 12 chapter... thingy that I'm gonna do. i was supposed to have a head start on this but finals and holiday shopping have been drowning me...**

**So i start this going day by day... not a good thing. So bare with me for this first week, as i finish my finals and all the bum-load of home work my teachers (for some odd reason) think I can do... I think I will be able to get ahead starting on Fri, If all goes well...**

**Oh, and sorry for the somewhat deppressing mood of this chapter... It will get funnier I promise!**

**Bleachy Holidays!**

**-Gady**

**P.S. I'm sooooo happy my friend got me a Kon wrist band! YAY! Just a random thought you might wanna know. So I wanna dedicate this chaptrer to Chris-chan!**


	2. BCS: 12 Days of Christmas: Day 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**A/N so sorry I didn't update like all week. Finals week successfully swallowed me as it had intended, and I just escaped its belly. It was dark in that cold scary place….**

**Anyways… This isn't really going according to plan (sadly) I'm really sorry about not updating very day! Please forgive me! Do not worry my readers I will make sure you get 12 days of Christmas before Christmas comes! That means double posts! Maybe even triple posts!**

_**Day two:**_

Rukia woke up with happiness, remembering that Ichigo wanted to make her opinion on the wintery season change. She was also curious as to what the humans did for Christmas.

"Oi! Rukia! Wake up!"

_Bang, bang, bang!_

"_UP!"_

Ichigo was knocking on loudly closet door. His knocking was rattling the walls around her and shaking her brain. She slid open the closet door angrily, "What?" she demanded in a raspy agitated voice. Just when she thought good of him he screwed it up.

"Getup we're gonna decorate the house. I want you to help me." he said pulling her up from where she sat in the closet and plopped her on the floor, he then began pushing her out the door.

"WAIT!"I need to get dressed!" he ignored her and kept leading her out his room. "Your family's down stairs!" Rukia insisted clinging to the door frame, Ichigo was still trying to push her out.

"Calm down! It's cool they're out somewhere doing something or somethin' like that…" Rukia let go of the door frame and let Ichigo lead her to the stairs.

They arrived in the empty living room where Ichigo handed her a box filled with decorations, "Go and put this stuff up somewhere around the house, alright?" he asked her making sure that she understood after all this was her 'first' Christmas.

"Sure, okay," Rukia voice muffled by the box that was basically bigger than her.

He watched Rukia stumble up the stairs. Once he was sure she made it up successfully to the second floor unharmed he began to decorate the living room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About thirty minutes later he had finish his part of the decorating. Rukia had been very quiet and Ichigo was getting suspicious; he was starting to think she was up to no good. They had to leave soon to pick out a tree, another part of Ichigo's holiday plans. He figured Rukia would enjoy picking out a tree of her own. He wondered if she ever had. Earlier Ichigo had called Chad and asked him to meet them there to help out with their future tree.

"Rukia, you finished?' Ichigo called while waking up the stairs

"Yes!" a muffled yell came from his room. He couldn't help but note a hint of pride that touched her voice. He smiled. Rukia popped her head out of his door and ran to him at the top of the stairs, "Close your eyes!!" Rukia yelled excitedly at him.

"What? Why?"He questioned her.

"Just do it already, I want to surprise you!"Rukia reached up and pulled at his orange locks dragging him down to her level, and then closed her hands over his eyes. Rukia lead an awkward positioned Ichigo into his room and then removed her hands from his eyes.

Ichigo stood up to his full height no longer disabled by her, and looked at his room. All the decorations that once where in the box, were now spread all about his room. His eyes widened in shock.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked, "Oh wait! There more! Turn around!"Rukia practically squealed.

He did as he was told and turned around and looked at the other half of his bed room that was covered in Halloween decorations. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"So what do you think?" Rukia asked once again. Ichigo stepped back and looked at his whole room. It was decorated in two totally different holidays.

"Well, uh… The Halloween stuff doesn't really go with the theme of the holiday-"

"But I ran out of decorations! Your room was only half way decorated it made the other side look so bland." Rukia sighed, "You don't like it do you?"

Ichigo didn't want to hurt her feeling so he resisted from clearing the clutter of the Christmas half of his room, "No you did a really good job for you umm…first time decorating and we'll keep the decorations up, but I'm putting away the Halloween stuff." Ichigo told Rukia as he put the Halloween decorations in the box that once held the Christmas ones. Once all the Halloween decorations were collected in the Ichigo walked out of the room with the box under his arm and said."Rukia get dressed and meet me down stairs we're gonna go pick out a tree."

Ichigo once again was down stairs. He put away the decorations and got suited up for the cold weather and glanced at the clock realizing they were going to be late he called for Rukia, "Rukia hurry up were gonna be late, we have to meet Chad soon! Let's go!"

Rukia came running down the stairs in dark purple corduroy overall dress with a light purple longs-sleeved shirt underneath and black stocking with pale purple boots that almost looked white. All the purple really brought out her vibrant eyes. She looked very… purple, but in good way. She walked up to Ichigo and they walked to the door together. She opened the door and the cold wintery air flooded the room. Rukia gave a small shiver and hugged herself. She felt a warm jacket wrap around her, "If your cold now you're going to be freezing later." Grabbing another sweater he continued, "Come on let's get going." Ichigo walked out of the house and Rukia followed the orange haired teen.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ichigo puffed into his hands in order to heat his freezing hands. It was so damn cold; light snow was actually falling. Ichigo speed up as he got closer to the evergreen lot.

"Look there's Chad," Ichigo pointed out to Rukia. Chad was sitting in a pickup truck at the edge of the lot. Ichigo had asked Chad to help bring their tree home. And Chad, like the nice guy he is agreed to help out.

After checking in with Chad and assuring him they wouldn't take a long time to pick out a tree.

"It's so damn cold!" Ichigo sated the obvious to Rukia. "If you want I can pick out a tree and you can stay in the car." He offered.

"No way! I want to pick the tree. If you're so damn cold then you go wait in the car!" she challenged.

"Never mind," Ichigo grumbled he wasn't leaving here alone. "Just hurry up and pick out a-"

"OHMYGOSH!!!!!ICHIGO!!I WANT THAT ONE!" her sudden exclamation startled Ichigo. He looked over where Rukia was pointing to. It looked like she was pointing at a Chad- size full rounded tree in the back of the lot. The tree was slightly covered in snow. It as if the tree came out of some holiday card. It seemed like the perfect tree had only gone unnoticed because it was surrounded by big expensive trees that no one would buy, cause of their prices and size.

"Alright let's go get your tree." They began to work their way through the maze of trees and people to the very back of the lot to their tree.

"Ichigo!" Rukia suddenly stopped in horror.

"What now?"

"That man" she pointed to a big burly man who wore a black leather vest. His tattooed cannons that Ichigo assumed to be the man's arms were bare to the frigid air. For some odd reason the man had black sunglasses on despite the sun-less sky. Rukia continued "That man is after my baby!" Rukia yelled horrified more than several people turned to stare.

The man seemed to be pointing at the tree Rukia had already chose, to one of the workers of the lot. He looked as if he was trying to purchase it.

"Rukia can't you chose an-"

"NO!!!" She cut him off again. "Ichigo we have to save our baby!"

He tried to ignore the baby part and said, "Fine, we'll get that tree." Grabbing a near-bye flat cart that was meant for pushing trees he shoved it in front of him. "Rukia get in and hold on tight" Ichigo commanded. She did as told and hoped on the cart.

Ichigo began to sprint as fast as the hefty man began to draw closer to the tree. Ichigo was having a hard time maneuvering the cart and Rukia across the lot while trying to avoid crashing into the trees and innocent people. This wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

Ichigo's frantic running had paid off. They had gained a couple of meters from the man. Ichigo skidded to a stop in front of their desired tree. Rukia neatly leaped off the cart before it even stopped. She was already grabbing hold of the tree while casting a look at the man.

Both Ichigo and Rukia moved the heavy tree onto the cart Rukia hopped on too and Ichigo began to sprint again this time to the parking lot. Ichigo half assumed the man would stop persecuting them once they had the tree, but he was wrong. The man was following them at a brisk pace.

If Ichigo slowed down to pay the man would surely catch up to them. Still pushing the cart, Ichigo suck a hand into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash that would be more than enough to pay for the tree. Without slowing down he threw the money at the clerk and yelled, "Sorry for the inconvenience!" Ichigo continued to run to the car.

Chad, seeing their rush came to their aid. Rukia leaped off once again and jumped into the car. "Chad. Help. Tree." Ichigo huffed at Chad. Chad swiftly placed the tree into the back of the truck. The both of them got into the car.

"Ichigo what's going on?"Chad asked as he pulled out from the lot.

"A man was following us. He was after our baby tree!"Rukia explained.

Chad looked into the rear view mirror, "You mean the guy on the bike?"

Ichigo turned and looked, "Shit! Chad lose this crazy bastard!" Chad made a sudden sharp turn to the right. The bike went out of sight, and then came back into view a few seconds later.

Chad kept speeding and making sudden sharp turns. Yet the man still managed to stay on their tail. Chad took another high speed turn. The turn was done with such a force that the tree flew from the trunk on to the side of the street.

"The baby tree!" Rukia yelled.

Chad stopped the car. "Shit. You guys stay here. As soon as the baby tree, I mean the tree and I get back just start diving. Got it?" Ichigo said in a rushed voice. Chad nodded.

Ichigo jumped out of the car and ran to where the tree was. Chad backed up a bit and Ichigo began to drag the tree closer to the car.

"OI!" Godzilla had caught up with them and gotten of his motorcycle and was now approaching the substitute shinigami. Ichigo ignored him. "OI!" the man yelled at him even louder.

Bracing himself for a fight Ichigo turned around and answered, "Yeah?"

The man got in arms reach from Ichigo. "You forgot your change" the man said handing a little under half of what Ichigo had thrown at the clerk.

"Oh... uhh… thanks" Ichigo was more than surprised, especially after the man offered his help with the tree.

After a minute or two the both of them safety secured the tree down. As parting words the man said to Ichigo "You kids really should be more careful when diving 'specially in this weather."

"Yeah we will. Umm thanks again." Ichigo nodded at him in thanks and returned to the car.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After positioning the tree in the front room, Ichigo collapsed onto the couch. It turned out that the bottom back branches of the tree had been scraped free of needles in its fall. They hid that part against the wall.

Ichigo was too tired to decorate the tree so Rukia suggested waiting for the next day when he was once again rested.

Ichigo took a deep breath of the pine-sweet air. It smelled nice. "Thank you Ichigo. Today was… interesting. Not what I expected. Plus I got my baby!" She beamed up at the tree.

"Don't call the tree a baby. That sounds weird. I'm glad you had a good time. Happy first day of Christmas, Rukia. We got eleven more to go." She smiled a sweet and happy smile, one he rarely saw. He grinned warmly back at her.

**A/N: This is another one of my problems… I write more then I intend to and it takes me forever. I write by pen first, then I type it up add more, and then edit… It takes forever…**

**I hope u guys liked this chappy it made me crack up when I told my sis the idea; we were laughing our heads off… I hope you guys got the same affect. What' a Bleach holiday fanfic without an old fashioned car chase?**

**Dude, I live in Southern Cali where we only have two types of weather, nice and semi- cold. The last couple of days it snowed. Like SNOW snowed. It was freaky and awesome! Global warming works in mysterious ways…**

**May your soul slayer stay sharp,**

**-Gady**


	3. BCS: 12 Days of Christmas: Day 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**A/N so sorry I didn't update! I'm really hoping I can finish this in time! I feel really bad about it all. I broke my promise! **

_**Day three:**_

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed in the ear of the sleeping teen. Ichigo (half asleep) attempted to hit Rukia with his pillow but miss.

"Come on you said we could decorate the baby tree today! Get up already you lazy ass!" Rukia yelled hitting him the pillow that he had attempted to hit her with. She walked to the end of the bed and pulled of his bed sheets to the floor. Ichigo's hand searched for his blankets, when he couldn't find them he curled up into a ball."Come on get up!" Rukia sighed and sat on his, "you're no fun when you're sleeping." She sighed again. Ichigo opened an eye and saw Rukia on the edge of his bed.

"What do you mean I'm no fun when I'm sleeping?!" Ichigo grumbled kicking her off his bed. Rukia fell with a slight thud.

"Hey what was that for?!"Rukia asked him rubbing her butt

"What do you think for? You sat on my bed" Ichigo said sitting up.

"Don't be such a jerk."

"Well at least I'm up now. Ultimately you got what you wanted, except your ass hurts." Ichigo got up and stretched while yawning.

_Knock, knock, knock._ The door opened. Yuzu stood holding a spoon in one hand and holding the door open with the other. She was already dressed and was wore an apron over her clothes.

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan it's time for breakfast. Come down soon okay?" Yuzu smiled at the two.

"Sure, sure we'll be down in a bit. Thanks Yuzu." Ichigo replied to his younger sister. With another smile, she turned and closed Ichigo's door.

"I'm going to change you should too, Rukia. After we eat we can decorate the tree." Ichigo said unbuttoning his pajama shirt.

"YAY! We get to decorate our baby tree!" Rukia squealed while crawling in to her closet.

"Quit calling the tree our baby! It's creepy!" Ichigo yelled at the closed closet door.

"Are you calling me creepy?"Rukia yelled back her voice muffled by the door between them.

"No I think it's creepy how you call the tree our baby!" he shouted back at her.

"What's wrong with being creepy?!"

"I'm not saying your creepy, just what you named the tree is creepy."

"That's basically calling me creepy."

"Gaha there's no reasoning with you is there?"

"Only if you reason well enough." Rukia said jumping out of his closet with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You were messing with me the whole time, weren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You little bitch." Ichigo said under his breath as he watched her walk out the door. He soon followed after.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good morning everyone!" Rukia said in her high school girl voice.

"Oh good morning Rukia-chan!" Yuzu replied as she got up from here seat at the table. Karin tuned and waved to her brother and Rukia.

"Come and sit with us Ichi-nii Rukia-chan." Yuzu ushered them to the table. They all sat down.

"I love the tree you two pick out it's so pretty!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Oh, why thank you, I like it too I picked it out! Ichigo could never pick such a wonderful tree! We're going to decorate it after breakfast. Wanna help us?"

"Yes we would love too!"Yuzu said excitedly, "Were going to outside to play right after breakfast but we could decorate with you guys!"

"Is that cool with you, Karin?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah no problem. It's been a while since we all decorated. It's usually just Yuzu and Dad. This might be fun." Karin's monotonous voice betrayed her fun statement.

After breakfast was done they all gathered around the tree Ichigo had already taken out the decorations.

"Okay Rukia you put the ornaments on the tree," Ichigo picked up an ornament and hung it on the tree. "And be sure not to break them."

"I won't break them!" Rukia exclaimed. "Hand me one of them." Ichigo handed Rukia a glass ornament. She placed the ornament on top of a branch. She moved her hand away and turned to ichigo. "See it didn't break-."

_Crash!_

"You spoke to soon." Ichigo smiled, pointing to the broken glass on the floor.

"I'll go get the broom." Yuzu left the room and Karin followed.

"Why did it break? Why won't they stay? Ichigo what am I doing wrong?! I'm never going to be able to dress our baby!"

"Quit calling the tree our baby! We went over this already it's-"

"Creepy?" Rukia cut in. "You're calling me creepy again, are you Ichigo!"

"Shut up! Talking to you pisses me off!" Ichigo sighed.

"We're back!" Yuzu exclaimed. She walked over to where the glass had broken and began to sweep up the broken glass. "Ichi-nii you shouldn't talk to Rukia-chan like that it's not very nice! You have to be nice to girls or-"

"You'll never get a girlfriend and died alone." Karin said while decorating the tree.

"Karin! Don't say that in front of Ichi-nii."

"What it's true if Ichigo doesn't soften his image he's never finda girl."

"SHUT UP! QUIT TALKIN' LIKE I'M NOT HERE DAMN IT!" Ichigo screamed.

"See what did I tell you he's so mean hes never gonna find anyone." Karin ignored Ichigo's comment and continued talking about him with Yuzu.

"Your family's hasn't changed one bit." Rukia laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't say _never_" Karin replied looking directly at Rukia. Ichigo turned pink.

They all continued to decorate the tree with lights and ornaments. The conversations and petty augments continued while they decorated. Once they were done the tree looked like a blind school nun decorated it.

"I like it!"

"It looks like shit. How the hell did this happen?"

"That's our baby you're talking about! You're a terrible father!" Rukia said stroking the side of the tree.

"Quit it! Stop messing with me! Damn it!"

**A/N: So… yeah. I don't think I'm going to post 9 updates by day after tomorrow… oh god that's sad… But I will finish this! I vow that much. Maybe we'll get a Christmas miracle and I will finish by the 25, maybe… then again maybe not. **

**Again sorry. **

**Merry Bleachmas**

**-Gady**


End file.
